


The Outfit

by boundtoanandroid



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: August just couldn't quite get the outfit the Hunter wore at the Lunar Festival out of their mind.





	The Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> my kink is seeing august happy and safe

“Murdock.” August called from across the room. “Would you come here a moment?” 

 

Six paused the scraping of his quill against parchment and glanced over at August, brow raised. They had an expectant look on their face, and he was never one to keep them waiting long. Setting the quill back in the ink pot, he stood from his meager desk in the corner of the room and stalked over to his lover. 

 

“Yes, dearest Enforcer?” He replied, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against their expensive imported desk. Brow still raised in curiosity.

 

“You recall the Lunar Festival?” They inquired, focusing their gaze on the half written report in front of them. 

 

“Hard not to.” A smile crossed his lips. “What, with the murder case and all.” 

 

A sigh sounded through their nose. “Don’t remind me.” 

 

“What of it?”

 

August hesitated for half a moment. “You recall the… outfit, you wore?”

 

“Ah.” A grin spread on his scarred face. 

 

He knew  _ exactly _ what they were referring to. Due to the short notice of the whole affair, Six hadn’t exactly had much in the way of formal wear. He had resorted to borrowing a look from his sister in the form of the skin tight bodysuit formed by his own magic. White gloves with a red palm, golden chain accents, red ribbon flowing in the wind. Easy on the eyes. It had caused quite a reaction from August (though visibly subdued,) and Six had been wondering when they would bring it up. Or if they even would.

 

“Did you not like it, love?” Six teased, chuckling as August met his mischievous gaze. 

 

“Don’t be foolish,” They retorted in a lowered voice, standing to meet his level and stepping closer. “You know exactly how I felt about it.”

 

“Why bring it up now? The festival was months ago.” He said, playing coy to tease the increasingly flustered Enforcer. 

 

Silently mustering their confidence, they grabbed Six by the collar and pulled him close. They were a few inches taller than Six already, and those heels did him no favors.

 

“I want you to wear it. Tonight.” August’s voice took on a sultry tone, sky blue eyes meeting grey as they stared him down. 

 

His eyes widened for a split second before a feline smile spread across his face. He let out a low laugh, glancing down and fanning dark lashes against his cheeks. 

 

“If my dearest desires.” He teased, looking up to meet their gaze once again as he snaked his arms around their waist. “Then it shall be so.”

 

“Good.” August let go of his coat and cupped his cheeks. “I’ll expect you at dusk.”

 

Six leaned into their touch. “I’ll be there. Break out one of the sweeter wines for me?”

 

They smiled and pressed their lips against his in the most fleeting of kisses.

 

“If my dearest desires.” 

 

_________________________________________________

 

Six had wound up needing to leave the office early that day on a small fae hunt, much to August’s displeasure, which had led to them wondering whether or not he would be able to come. Popping the cork off of Six’s favorite wine, they poured themself a glass and glanced at the clock. A quarter past eight, it read. The soft patter of rain began to echo through the mostly empty house, clinging to the tall window panes.

 

They sighed, a frown furrowed into their forehead, and they took a long drink. August wanted to be cross with him for being late, but they knew how seriously Six took his duty, and they just couldn’t find it in them to get mad. Plus, this was something that had to be done eventually. So instead, they took to stalking across their living room in one of many flimsy robes, glass in hand, and curling up next to the roaring fireplace with a fluffy blanket across their lap. 

 

Gazing at the fire, August began to think about how much their life had changed once the Hunter (well, Hunter-consult) walked into town. How he had given their life meaning again, how he made them feel truly loved, how they couldn’t imagine living without him. After only knowing each other for just shy of a year, how much they’ve begun to delight in his presence, in his reassurance that they have worth in this life, in the affection he insists on showering them in. Whether they’re ready to admit it to themself or not, they love him, and they know he loves them in return. 

 

Their thoughts are interrupted by a rhythmic knock on the door, and they nearly jump out  of their skin trying to reach the door. Though, Six would never know. They hoped. A hand on the doorknob, wait one, two, three moments before opening the door to the rainy night.

 

There he stood, droplets of rain sliding down his face, shoulders, chest. Out of breath, as if he had sprinted the entire way (and knowing him, he likely had.) A light flush on his tanned (lightly glamoured, they noted) face. A smile on painted lips, as he tried to resist scooping them up in his arms. What really caught their attention, though, were the black rimmed glasses resting on his nose, catching droplets of rain with ease.

 

“Forgive me for being late, love.” He said, a laugh on his tongue. “Stubborn little bastards didn’t want to give.” 

 

August gave him one of their signature pouts. “You’d be best not to keep me waiting again. Now get inside, you’re going to catch cold. Foolish man…” They muttered the last bit to themself as they grabbed him by the wrist and ushered him inside. 

 

Grateful for the warmth, Six stepped past the threshold and sighed, heels clicking against hardwood floors. He ran a gloved hand through his hair, muttering a quiet spell to dry himself off. Slipping the glasses off of his face, he produced a handkerchief from… somewhere, and dried the rain off of the lenses before placing them back on the bridge of his nose. August watched him as he sauntered through their front room to where they had left the open bottle of wine and a second glass. 

 

“The mission went well, I’m assuming?” They asked, taking up their glass.

 

“For the most part.” He sighed through his nose. “One of the bastards thwacked me on the head hard enough for my vision to go.”

 

“That…would explain the glasses, then.” An incredulous look settled on their face, though that was far from the strangest thing Six had ever told them.

 

“I swear, lit’l bastards don’t know what’s good for them…” He complained, taking a long drink. “Thank you for being patient with me, August.”

 

“Just don’t make a habit of it.” They muttered, a subtle flush on their face as they took in his appearance. 

 

In their eyes, he was just as radiant as he had been the night of the festival. Dark, skin tight fabric clinging to his form in all the right ways, leaving just enough to the imagination. Subtle rose embroidery dancing across his lower torso, drawing their gaze to his hips. The long, flowing fabric beginning at his elbows and cascading down towards his calves. A light touch of makeup, accentuated by dark lipstick the color of frozen mulberries. Red and black and gold, mixing together in a symphony, drawing them in like a fly to a spider’s web. 

 

Six’s posture had straightened up, they noted, likely due to the heels attached to his artificial legs. (How he walked in heels with prosthetic legs with such grace, they’d never know.) His hip cocked out to the side as he leaned against the countertop of the bar leading into August’s kitchen. A demure smile spread across his face as he raised the glass to his lips.

 

“Well, I’m here now.” He raised his chin, looking down at them from across the room. “What would you have me do?” 

 

August took a long drink, pretending to contemplate their response as if they hadn’t been thinking about this encounter all day. They let out a low hum as they crossed the room, approaching the Hunter with a familiar air of confidence. His heels allowed him to be at eye level with them, and he made no secret of the way he was raking his gaze over their barely covered form. They reached past him to set their glass on the granite countertop, taking the glass from Six’s hand and setting it next to theirs. 

 

“Kiss me.” They whispered, running their fingertips over the golden accents along his decollete. 

 

Six was quick to obey, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his lips to theirs, grabbing their hips and holding them close. His lipstick was subtly flavored, they noticed, as a faint berry taste mixed in with that of the wine. He was grateful for their warmth, as his body had yet to adjust from the bitter cold of the evening rain. Running his hands over their sides, Six let out a soft sigh as August deepened the kiss, tilting his head back with their hand. 

 

August was the one to break it, pulling back with lipstick smeared on their lips. Six smiled, giving a breathy laugh as he tangled a hand into their impossibly soft hair. 

 

“That color looks good on you.” He commented, giving a light tug of their hair and nosing their jaw to get access to their unmarked neck. 

 

“Any color looks good on me.”  They quipped as Six began to assault their neck with a menagerie of kisses and small nips. 

 

August let out a groan as Six began to attack the point of connection between their neck and shoulder, kneading their pale skin with his teeth in a spot just barely covered by their high collar. He liked leaving marks where he could get away with it. Though, they would still likely give him hell for it later. A small hiss sucked in between their teeth gave him pause, and he licked the forming bruise, pressing soft kisses over the sensitive area. Shifting back slightly, he chuckled at his handiwork, as well as the lipstick now covering them. He gave another soft kiss along the edge of their sharp jawline before pulling back to look them in the eye. 

 

“Please tell me I’m not completely covered in lipstick.” He joked, gently squeezing their upper thigh. 

 

“Surprisingly, no.” They keened. “Though, that might be due to the glamour.” 

 

Six only hummed in response, pushing them forward ever so slightly to begin their trek to the bedroom. August would kill him if they made a mess of their living room, after all. Probably. They took the lead, taking him by the hand and carefully walking backwards towards their destination. His heels clicked with each step. The sound was always his favorite part of this getup. 

 

August nudged the door open with their hip, letting his hand go. Turning to shut the door, Six was aware of their movements as they discarded their silk robe and took their rightful place on their bed. Adjusting his glasses, he turned, giving a satisfied hum at the way August had lounged across silk bedspreads. (Of course they were silk;  _ everything _ they had was silk.) 

 

“So beautiful.” He mused, exaggerating the sway of his hips as he approached them. “As if you were carved from marble…” 

 

“Flattery will only get you so far, Murdock.” August leaned their head back, dark hair fanning out over their pillow. “Now get over here and  _ fuck _ me.” 

 

A devilish grin flashed on his lips as he went to the nightstand to retrieve slick. “How do you want me?”

 

“Your choice, tonight. Make me feel good.” They said with a sultry smile. 

 

“As you wish.” He replied, climbing onto the bed and looping his leg over their hips to straddle them. 

 

August had become visibly turned on the second he had come across their threshold, and it had only worsened in the minutes past. He set the lube aside for a moment, leaning over them and capturing their lips in a heated kiss. Thinking over what he wanted tonight. It wasn’t often August left everything up to him, and he was more than happy to take control of things. Tracing gloved hands up their bare sides, he swallowed the soft moan that left them. He pulled back and began a trail of kisses and nips down their bare form. Leaving many more lipstick marks as he went. 

 

Once he reached their navel, he glanced up at his lover, seeking permission. August nodded, running a hand through Six’s short hair and giving a sharp tug. Another trail left on the v of their pelvis, leaving more rich mulberry decorating pale skin. He took their length in one hand, causing their breath to hitch, and pressed a soft kiss to the head. Gentle stroking to start out, 

 

He began with short licks across their slit before dragging a long, painfully slow stripe up the base. With their hand back in his hair, he hollowed his cheeks and took the head of their length into his mouth. Another moan of approval slipped from August’s lips. He began a steady rhythm: take them in, pull back out, go back in and take in more. His hand filling in where he hadn’t quite reached yet. He was experienced enough to take in their entire length, the tip of his nose nudging at their navel. Their grip on his hair tightened, and he held it all in for a moment before pulling back and gasping for air, only to go back in. 

 

Taking about half of them in his mouth, he quickened his pace. Six splayed a hand on their hips to keep them still, faintly feeling the shifting of muscles underneath pale skin. An idea came to him, and as he mulled the thought over, he dared a glance up at their face. August’s flush had spread from their cheeks to their chest, the tips of their ears, all painted a deep crimson. 

 

After a moment, Six moved off of their length with an audible pop, taking them in his hand and coaxing them closer to their release. A tight fist curled around them, slickened with spit. Then, focusing his willpower, he raised the temperature of his left hand. August looked down at him, surprise evident in their eyes.

 

“Mmn… Please, don’t stop.” They groaned, carding their fingers through his hair.

 

Stopping was just about the last thing on his mind. August had been pent up, what with the ungodly amount of paperwork that had been dumped on them, and Six wanted nothing more than to make them forget about work. He gently squeezed their balls, smiling as best he could while they moaned and bucked their hips. 

 

“So good…” They breathed. “You’re so good for me.”

 

He hummed in reply, taking the head of their cock back into his mouth and sucking, bobbing his head as he edged them closer,  _ closer. _ Glancing up at them, their eyes had rolled back into their head. August’s breathing was quickening. Pulse thrumming beneath pale skin. Jaw had slackened. They were so near the edge; all they needed was one last push. Six’s eyes slid shut as he moaned, sending vibrations directly onto their length. 

 

With a soft cry of his name, August came into his mouth, their back arching as they reached euphoria. He drank up everything they spilled, swallowing their release eagerly. As they rode out the aftershocks of their orgasm, Six kissed the base of their cock, delighting in the lucid image before him. It was nice knowing how much of an effect he had on them in moments like this. Icy blue eyes stared down at him, blown black to the point their irises were thin rings, and they beckoned him to come forward. 

 

“Such a heavenly image…” Six murmured as he crawled forward, straddling them once again. “You’re so beautiful, Augustus.”

 

They let out a soft, breathy laugh. “You bring out the best in me.”

 

“Mmn…” He pressed against them in a gentle kiss, letting them taste themself on his lips. The taste mingled with the ever faint residue of their wine. 

 

Dragging his hands up their sides again, Six captured their wrists in his prosthetic hand, pinning them above their head. He drew back and gave them a quick kiss. Drawing up his will, he ran a hand over his lower pelvis, exposing just that area of his skin. A short gasp left his lips as the cool air hit his wetness. He hadn’t been paying attention to how turned on he was.

 

“Goodness, look at that.” He said, guiding one of their hands between his folds. “See what you do to me?” 

 

August was quick to get his message, and they began rubbing his clit in circular patterns. A quiet groan left his lips as he leaned into their touch. He laced his fingers with the hand still pinned above their head as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Apparently, he had been pretty worked up, too, and hadn’t noticed. Shifting their hand away, they moved to grab the slick and applied a generous amount to their length. Six hummed in appreciation and shifted so the head of their cock was pressed against his entrance. 

 

“Ready for me?” He asked, glancing at them through thick lashes.

 

“Always.” August whispered. “Please, I need you.”

 

With that, he slowly sank onto their length with a soft hiss, pausing once he reached the base. The initial stretch was never easy for him, and they both knew it, so August was more than alright with waiting a moment for him to adjust. A brief moment passed, then Six began to move. Slowly, at first. Slightly raising his hips, only to push back down again. He let go of their hand and leaned back so he was sitting up straight. He loved having a good view when he rode them.

 

August’s hands came to rest on his hips, thumbs running over the slivers of skin exposed as they guided him. After ensuring the initial sting was gone, he began to pick up his pace and maintain a steady rhythm. A groan left his lips as he threw his head back, marveling at how nice it felt to be filled to the brim. August found his rhythm and began thrusting forward to meet his hips. 

 

“Ah,  _ shit _ …” Six breathed. “August…”

 

“You feel amazing.” They said, shifting a hand to cup his ass. 

 

A particularly loud whine left them as Six gyrated his hips and snapped back. Leaning forward to prop his elbows on their chest, he picked up his pace. Their hands squeezed at soft thighs, fingertips tracing the edge of his prosthetics through the bodysuit. The two were close, that Six knew, but this was about August. He could wait. Clenching his walls around them elicited a synchronized groan from them both. 

 

“Fuck,” The word left their lips involuntarily. “Cedric…”

 

August cupped his cheek and surged him forward, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his lips. Their back arched up into him, and Six knew the telltale sign of their impending release. He took their bottom lip between his teeth and pulled back, quickly recapturing their mouth. Their breathing had quickened, and Six pulled back, snagging a hand in their hair and giving a slight tug.

 

“Come for me, love.” He commanded, voice scarcely above a whisper. 

 

For the second time that night, they came apart for him, spilling deep within him. Eyes rolled back into their skull, brows drawn closely together, hands tightening their grip. There truly was no sight more beautiful than August when they came. 

 

Six continued to ride them through their orgasm, a gloved hand moving to rub circles into his clit as he moved closer to his own release. When they came to their senses, August replaced his hand with their own, working him at a relentless pace. The sensation of being filled up by them, with their cum still inside him, paired with the work of art writhing beneath him soon became too much. He came with a cry, eyes fluttering shut as stars exploded in his field of vision. 

 

Both of them were panting, a thin layer of sweat over their skin, and Six smiled down at them. August was an absolute mess, covered in his lipstick and hair disheveled in just the right way. A soft smile on their lips to mirror his own.

 

“I take it I should wear this more often?” He asked, idly adjusting his glasses. 

 

“Absolutely. Now help me get all this lipstick off.”


End file.
